Cookin' around town
by HetaliaFics
Summary: One day England decides That he needs to learn how to cook Like a boss, So he seeks help from his Fellow Countries, But can They help him After all? I do not own hetalia or any other Anime. First fanfiction. Human names used. Rated T for Cursing
1. Kitchen Troubles

_AN/ This Is my first Fanfiction :D I do not own hetalia.. Human Names used_

* * *

Arthurs Pov:

A large smirk spread across My face as I put My "cookies" Into A oversized oven, A evil laugh escaped My mouth as I closed the oven trapping The heat inside

"I will show them" I chanted "I will make the best cookies in the world!". My awesome chant lasted about ten seconds, Until The smell of burning Filled My nostrils... _FUCK._

I Ran to the Oven, And ripped my Cookies Out. Tears stung in my eyes as I looked at the blackish- grey cookies spread on My clean tile floor. "Come on Arthur keep it together.." I Said Nicely To myself... _Another batch of cookies ruined._

I Cleaned all of the Burned cookies off the floor And into The Rubbish, To later Be thrown out with the other Ten batches of cookies I Failed to cook. I Remember The first time I tried to cook...

* * *

_"oh Alfred~ look what I made you" I happily Yelled, Peting the Young Alfred's Head. Of course I had to bend over, Alfred was only up to my knees back then._

_"What is that" Alfred Laughed Pointing to my batch of scones I had. "Al my dear boy, This Is a scone~ Doesn't It smell Wonderful?" I pointed out Waving A scone in front of Alfred's face, Letting him get a Smell._

_"Not really" Alfred plugged his nose Making A 'grossed out' Face, "Whaa? Alfred What do you mean?" I Replied My smile falling a bit._

_"It smells Like You when You don't shower for a while.. But Ill Take A bite anyway...Only because your my big Bwother" Alfred Purred. I laughed and handed him One of my scones._

_"Bwaaa! Gross! Goss! Gross!" He cried Gagging. He grabbed The rest of my scones And Stomped on them. "But But But..." I gasped "Never cook again!" He yelled Kicking the scones one last time._

* * *

I knew what I had to do

I had to ask for help

And I knew just the people

* * *

_AN/ Oi, I hope You liked ^^ I felt like this was a long shot... But whatever.. I will Update Whenever I can, Follow and Favorite this Shit. Bye~_


	2. Alfred, why are you naked?

**Alfred's Pov~**

The kitchen smelled Of salt and butter. Man I love that smell.

It's butter! And salt! The smell of gods, or At least I think so!.. I whistled a strange tune to myself While I finished making my Popcorn. I couldn't wait! A whole new season of Doctor Who? 'WHO' Wouldn't be Happy?..Hehe See what I did there? 'Who' As in Doctor 'Who'? Ehh... I need to get out more..

I heard The AWESOME theme song of my favorite show in the world, go off In my living room. A smile a appearing on my face as I grabbed my large bucket of popcorn to go and Watch..

By the end of the show I was crying.

"A hero never weeps!" I yelled to nobody, Before Throwing away my leftover popcorn And making my way to my over-sized Bathroom, A shower wont hurt right?

* * *

**Arthur's pov:**

I really Didn't Want to do this... at all, for the great ENGLAND never asks for help! But I must do something about my 'Little' Cooking problem, Who am I kidding? 'BIG' cooking problem..

I made my Way up To my Ex-Brothers Door, Nicely Knocking On the hand-carved wood.

But What I came face to Face with was rather shocking...

_A half-naked Alfred _

"ALFRED! What the bloody fuck! Put some god damn clothes on before answering the door! HAVE YOU NO MANNERS!?" I Started ranting Until Alfred cut me off.. "Woah, Iggy CALM THE FUCK DOWN.. It's your fault for catching me in the middle of the shower." He stated A large smirk forming on his face.

"Shut...Shut up" I stated, My blush could not get any bigger.

* * *

**Alfred's Pov~**

"So.. Why are you here..?" I questioned Looking into Arthur's Large green Orbs

"Well Uh..Ehhmm.." He coughed Nervously. "Can you teach me how to cook?"

"Uhhmm.. Like Cook what?" I asked watching him Blush Darker

"Sc..Scones" He added Looking into my eyes. Hmm.. I wonder What he's thinking about..

"Sorryz Artie I have no idea How to make scones... But I bet francis does!" I Laughed

* * *

**Arthur's Pov:**

"Your right...Francis Likes to bake right! He must know how to make scones!" I said Happily Running A hand through My hair.

"Alfred let me use your phone, I must order us a cab at once!" I Calmly asked, Making a phone motion with my hand.

"What Do you mean 'Us'?" He glared my direction

"Well, I'm not going to that Nasty old perverts Home alone am I?" I growled

* * *

_How was that? I wanted to do something longer today.. I really hope you liked it... Ciao!_


End file.
